thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris and Martin Kratt
Chris and Martin Kratt are the main characters of the TV Series, Wild Kratts. They're members of the Wild Kratts crew. Although he is the elder brother, Martin has a more playful side and is characterized by the color blue while Chris is the more sensible and analytical of the two, and is characterized by the color green. Personalities Chris is very similar to his older brother, Martin. He is smart, fun, childish, mischievous, curious, and loves making jokes and pulling pranks. But unlike his brother, Chris likes being organized, and tries to carefully think things through before jumping to conclusions. He is also more technically inclined, patient, attentive, and focused than his brother, and is quick to notice details, however can also be clueless as well as shown in “Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy” and “Little Howler.” There are also times when he gets overexcited about discovering new creatures as seen in “Octopus Wildkratticus” and “Mosquito Dragon.” His childish, little brother side is shown more in the beginning of “Fossa-Palooza”, when he refuses to leave Madagascar without seeing a fossa until Martin brings up their mom's unhappiness when they missed Mother's Day once. His catchphrase is “Living free and in the wild!,” with some variations in certain episodes. Like his brother, Martin is playful, childish, comedic, and simply loves creatures. Due to this, he is often seen as the "jokester" of the group, always cracking up a smile. On the other hand, he is impulsive, overly optimistic, and while usually prepared for any situation, he sometimes isn't. He likes taking risks, and is easily distracted, sometimes forgetting that he is on a mission. Martin can be impatient, as seen in Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret, where Aviva told him not to touch the new invention, the Stone Digger, while the others told him to wait until morning, her he uses it anyways. He tries to be a "big brother" and "save" Chris from "danger". Martin loves to get into the mind of creatures, and often identifies with them, specifically when in the use of a Creature Power Suit. Despite his jokester attitude, he does know when to be serious, and is a good teammate. He also knows when to put a creature adventure aside, as shown in "Fossa-Palooza", when the team had to go home for Mother's Day. He dearly loves his fellow creatures, and enjoys giving them names, especially the younger ones. Trivia * Martin has a tendency to touch the tip of an animal's tail to activate his Creature Power Suit. * Immortal Martin Kratt is A Real Solid Body That Is Born To Be Immortal. * Martin has been called an "animal lover", "tree hugger", and "a clog" (twice). * His favorite turtle is the box turtle. * Apparently, Martin may not be one of the best drivers out there, as seen in "Aardvark Town" when he drove over a ravine. He also did a bit of this off-screen in "Let the Rhinos Roll!." * It is shown in "Honey Seekers" that Martin is right handed. * Martin's love of chocolate is a recurring gag. * In "Tazzy Chris," it is shown that Zach and Martin have known each other since childhood. They are enemies, but their relationship is best described as more of a comedic rivalry. * Gourmand calls him "Blueberry". * Zach calls him "Blue Boy". * Donita refers to him as "Martino". * Paisley calls him "Mr. Sea Blue". * Martin called himself "Fish Finder Marty" in "Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef." * Martin is shown to be a good artist, as seen in "Honey Seekers," where he drew a realistic lion sketch, and in "Polar Bears Don't Dance", when he constructed a grand ice sculpture of a walrus and polar bear in battle. * Martin can play the bongos, guitar and horn. * Martin likes to wake up Jimmy Z by telling him his controller is missing; he first does this in "The Gecko Effect". * Martin has been shown to get really nervous, especially when miniaturized. * Martin graduated from Duke University with a Bachelor's Degree in Zoology. * Martin's full name is Martin William Kratt, named so in honor of his grandfather, William Jacob “Bill” Kratt Sr..1 * Martin claims that he has never worn pink before. * Martin's favorite Arctic animal is the musk ox. * His favorite mustelids are martens, mongooses, weasels, ferrets, ermines, and otters. * His astrological sign is Capricorn. * He is the eldest member of the Wild Kratts crew. * In Mystery on the Prairie and The Fourth Bald Eagle, he shouts out “Happy birthday!” when he hatches from an egg. * In Hercules - The Giant Beetle, his favorite Greek mythology character is Poseidon, because he rules the seas and all the water animals. * In "Flight of the Draco", however, he gained temporary acrophobia after falling from a tree. * In real life, Chris took Latin in college so he could know the scientific names of animals. * As a result, cartoon Chris sometimes refers to animals by their scientific names. * In “Tazzy Chris,” it is shown that Zach Varmitech and the Kratts have known each other since childhood. Although they are enemies, their relationship is forgiving and comedic. * Immortal Chris Kratt is A Real Solid Body That Is Born To Be Immortal. * In “Fireflies,” it is shown that Chris is left handed, or south-pawed. * Gourmand often refers to Chris as “green grape.” * In “The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange,” he called Chris “green pea.” * Chris' full name is Christopher Frederick James Kratt. * Chris is a graduate of Carleton College with a Bachelor's Degree in Biology. * Chris sucks his thumb in his sleep, as revealed in “Voyage of the Butterflier XT.” * His astrological sign is Cancer. * His favorite mustelids are badgers. * His favorite Arctic animal is the Arctic wolf. * In “Octopus Wildkratticus,” Chris mentions Jacques Cousteau, the French naval officer and oceanographer famed for having co-developed the Aqua-lung, the first set of scuba gear to reach worldwide popularity and commercial success. * In Hercules - The Giant Beetle, his favorite Greek mythology character is Hercules. * Chris and Martin are played/voiced by themselves. * Chris and Martin, along with Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets The Wild Kratts ''and guest star in their adventures. * Chris is also Aviva's love interest since he may have a crush on her too. * Chris and Martin gets along with Ono very well due to his knowledge of animal facts. Gallery Chris.png|Chris Kratt Martin.png|Martin Kratt Chris aviva 2 by sonamydbz-d5ywnuy.png Bros, Aviva, and Zach.png Aviva X Chris 3.png Chris aviva by sonamydbz-d5wk0lz.jpg Aviva X Chris 2.png Aviva X Chris 4.png Aviva X Chris Hug.png Aviva and Chris on Buzzbikes.png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Wild Kratts Characters Category:Members of the Wild Kratts Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Brothers Category:Duos Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pure of Heart Category:Life Savers Category:Animal Saver Category:Animal Kindness Category:Main Protagonist Category:Comic Relief Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Humans